The Old World Wiki
"In every act of life, we trade one home for another. I have found that in every such succession, I have arrived at this truth. Home is not where you are born into this world, nor your dwellings, nor your caste, nor the site of your service. Your home is where you are called, answered. It could be a place of mind, a moment where you know who you are, and the history of it. They can be places you breathe life into." - Emperor Titus Augustus CE 496 "These here places is where rich folks go if they're wanting to be poor."'' - Overheard in White Harbor, Cascadia'' Welcome to the Old World, CE 990 The Old World is the collective civilization that arose in the great islands of Tyrrhos and Neuphany. The people here are shaped like the waters of a canyon by dead empires and ancient cultures preserved from time and conflict. The struggles of today embody the echoes of greater things centuries or millennia ago. Whether divine retribution or a primordial curse, war has once again overtaken the Old World. The scale of this conflict, however, is unprecedented. For the first time in centuries, a war spanning the entire Old World is at hand. The reasons for each army vary, but as the diviners have foretold, this heralds the next Era: the Era of Death, CE 1000. An Early Renaissance Dungeons and Dragons Setting About the Wiki This is a setting developed by Scoobert Little, username g.y.g.e.s, for a great set of players who are curious about the world around them. This wiki serves as a resource for those of you who like to read in your spare time. I've done my best to make sure timelines match up, locations and names are the same, and that the world is as complex as it is compelling. Please do not edit any pages besides your own. Any changes will be removed. Want to learn more? Read the setting primer to get started! Updated 5th Edition Rules To better flavor the game to the setting, and to make this experience more fun overall, I have taken extensive liberties with the rules. Most of these rules are variant rules found in the Dungeon Master's Guide, but some are homebrew rules that I made for the sole purpose of this campaign. Check out the new rules for 5.5e, as well as the changes to some of the races' and classes' flavor and abilities. I've kept mechanical change for races and classes to a minimum, with the only revisions being buffs and additional features. Each race has been given added subrace customization options. The only things I have removed are the following races from play: Aasimar, Aarakocra, Genasi, and Tabaxi. The most common races, insofar that others are shunned or are simply rare, are the human, half-elf, half-orc, tiefling, yuan-ti, goliath, orc, and hobgoblin. You are welcome to play as any race you choose from this wiki; however, if it is not listed, send me a private message and we can further discuss how your character fits into the setting and their reasons for engaging with a larger society. Category:Browse